Akari Kurami
Akari Kurami is an up and coming hero who is a second year student of U.A. High. She goes by the contradictory hero name: Archdemon. She chose this name because of her Quirk: Umbrakinesis, that allows her to control all forms of darkness. Appearance The first things people usually notice about Akari, much to her annoyance, is her height. Akari is described as being a very short person with a small frame. At her previous school she was the shortest and smallest person in her class. She was constantly teased because of it. At U.A. High, not so much. The lack of teasing is because being small and short gives opponent a very small target, which makes it difficult to hit her as a result. This isn't even mentioning her speed and agility, which makes it all the more difficult. One person said that trying to hit her is like trying to grab a fly with chopsticks. The only identifying feature she has is the crescent moon scar on her forehead. The way Akari carries herself is very much like a fox. Open, friendly, and confident yet playful and cunning at the same time. She loves to cause mischief and this is very obvious to everyone who takes a second to observe her actions. So much so that even though Akari wears her emotions on her sleeve for the most part no one believes that her emotions are fake. She has the type of presence that can make people groan instinctively just by seeing her or become on edge and guarded. Akari has shoulder length purple hair that is pinned up in the back with a dark purple bow. Her bangs hang of her forehead to fully cover it and her unique scar. The tips of her bangs barely touch the top of her eyes with the exception the hair in the middle that falls past both her eyes to barely reach the bottom of her eyes. Stands of hair also fall past her face and reach her chin on either side of her face. Akari's hazel eyes are a lot like the element she manipulates. People say that her eyes "have substance without substance." They are clear and yet at the same time expressive. The weird combination is why people think the emotions she wears on her sleeve are fake when it really they are not. The combination can also make people unease because of how it can feel like she is seeing through them to see their soul. Yet, at other times they lack this unnerving quality and replace it with apparent naivety as well as the usual expressive with her emotions aspect. Finally, Akari's usual attire looks like something someone from the military would wear. Personality Relationships History Akari was born into a very strict and militaristic family. They valued one's combative ability above all else and naturally her parents began basic training from the moment she could walk. Growing up, she didn't have much freedom especially when her parents found out about her Quirk. The only places they allowed her to go were school and home, which didn't leave much time for socializing. This naturally meant that Akari was very lonely during early and late childhood. Her classmates felt sorry for her, but were too afraid of her parents to do much help. When Akari turned eight years old she was finally fed up with how she was living her life and thus began her rebellious stage. She began to disobey her parents, fight back, lie, bend the truth, and sneak out to have some fun. Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities Supernatural Stamina Supernatural Speed Akari Kurami is a surprisingly fast person. She is able to move at speeds that are beyond what should be possible for humans. She is able to travel at high enough speeds to increase the power of her strikes through the acquiring and using momentum, barely evade some projectiles, launch herself through the air in short bursts, or build up enough momentum to run on water or run straight up a wall. Running on water is currently Akari's most impressive feat and as it requires her to run at 67 miles per hour it is expected that her max speed is around 100 miles per hour. The Swift Style is a fighting style that she has developed around her speed. It revolves around fighting at incredible speeds. Her strikes move at very high speed and therefor hold much more power as it can because of the increased momentum. It is very likely she can build up enough momentum to break through the defenses of an opponent. The remarkable speed of her attacks also make it hard to follow and allows her launch multiple attacks at her opponent in short periods of time. Supernatural Agility Low Durability Quirk Umbrakinesis Umbrakinesis is an Emitter Quirk that allows her to create and manipulate darkness and shadows as well as their attributes with her mind. She is able to use her Quirk to plunge a small area like a room or house in utter darkness for stealth. This is but the most basic application of Umbrakinesis. She can also create shadows and darkness as a solid substance and then manipulate them. She can merge her body with her shadow, bind her opponents with ropes of darkness or shadows, materialize her own shadow to create a quick shield or attack, create small and weak living creatures out of darkness, or attack her opponent with shadows or darkness. Shadows and darkness can be used for offense, defense, or supplementary purposes and this is why it is so versatile. Umbrakinesis has many weaknesses. For one, it feeds on Akari's "inner light" every time she uses it. Inner light is merely a special name for her body temperature and as she uses it her body temperature will decrease. It decreases by half a degree with every move and if she uses it to much it can be dangerous or even deadly. Secondly, like Dark Shadow Akari's Quirk is very vulnerable to light, and fire as well unlike Dark Shadow, and the power and effectiveness of her Quirk decreases the brighter it gets. In addition, her Quirk will use more of Akari's inner light in brighter areas than in darker areas. For example, in the afternoon it may take a whole degree away from Akari's body temperature while at night it may take none. Thirdly, her Quirk is not that powerful in terms of destructive power and currently underdeveloped as a whole. It is a tactical Quirk more than anything else and to get anything done with it Akari must use it very wisely. Lastly, the Quirk is very draining and Akari can become mentally drained after only five minutes of using her Quirk. *'Night Vision:' *'Nyx's Stigma:' Nyx's Stigma is a simplistic move that allows Akari to plunge the area in cold darkness. It allows her to render her opponent blind, vulnerable, and unaware of what Akari is doing. Unless their other senses are very acute it is usually hard for victims to anything, but stay motionless. This can understandably be very terrifying for some and some of her opponents have suffered from paranoia for weeks after. Akari usually uses the move to help change the tides of a battle or mess with her opponent's head and let fear set in and control their movements and inhibit their ability to think clear. Due to how the later is very similar to her fox-like nature some students believe this is her signature move. *'Flying Phantom:' Equipment and Weapons *'Demon Scythe:' Quotes *"From a certain point of view I didn't lie." - Akari justifying one of her lies. Trivia *Inspiration for Akari Kurami mainly came from Satanichia Kurumizawa McDowell and Raphiel Shiraha Ainsworth from Gabriel DropOut. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Students